Metal Shaper
by ramenlover1289
Summary: My OC, Nick, who can control metal, and his team going through the ninja world. I suck at summaries. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Metal Shaper

"Alright team", said Huugo, "In 5 days the Chuunin Exams are coming up, and I have submitted all of you into it. I know that you will make me and the village proud. I have the utmost confidence in all of you."

"Thanks Huugo-Sensei, that means a lot" said Kyoshi.

The team were all aged 14, and consisted of Nick, a boy who could do barely any jutsu except control metal, Miashi, a boy who had great Genjutsu skills, and Kyoshi, an optimistic girl who was very fast and skilled in Taijutsu. Together they had completed a total of 5 D rank missions and 3 C rank missions. Kyoshi was the only one with any living parents, as Miashi's parents had been ninja when they were alive, but they had been killed while on a reconnaissance by ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Nick had no recollection of his parents, but some of the older people in the village told him that they too had been ninjas, and that they had died protecting the village. Nick had pieced together enough information to figure out that they had been killed by the Nine-Tailed fox.


	2. Training

After Huugo had dismissed the Genin, they all started to get worried, despite what their sensei had said about them. Kyoshi thought that she was going to have to train a lot harder if she was going to have any chance of becoming a Chuunin, so she trained for hours every day. Miashi was worried about his Genjutsu, and decided that he would practise using his Genjutsus until he knew the hand signs off the top of his head. Nick was worried that his metal manipulating abilities might not be enough, so he asked around where he could find someone to teach him jutsus. After an hour of searching, he was about to give up for the day when he saw a young blonde with a headband the same as his.

"What's your name?" Nick asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" said the blonde with a big grin.

"My name is Nick. Do you know anyone who can teach me a useful jutsu for the Chuunin exam?"

"Why, look no further! I will teach you a kinjutsu!"

"No thank you, I don't want any kinjutsus, a normal one will do just fine."

"No, I want to teach you this one. Don't worry, it's not that dangerous."

Nick, desperate, begrudgingly accepts.

"Ok, the kinjutsu I am going to teach you is the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto says.

Naruto runs through the necessary hand signs with Nick.

"Ok now try to make as many as you can" says Naruto.

Nick performs the hand signs and puts all of his chakra into it, making 100 shadow clones.

"WOW! You sure must have a whole bunch of chakra" says Naurto in admiration.

"Thanks, you're a pretty good teacher" Nick pants.

Miashi then walks by and says "Oh, there you are. Kyoshi was looking for you. I think she wants us to all train together or something."

"Ok. Thanks Naruto, I guess I'll see you later then" Nick says.

Nick and Miashi go to the Forest of Death, where Kyoshi told Miashi she wanted to train.

"Ok Nick, I want you to hit the target over there with one of your kunai" Kyoshi said, pointing to a tree 200 feet away.

"Oh, I thought this was going to be hard training" Nick said.

He throws a kunai, making it split into 4 smaller kunai along the way. All 4 of the kunai hit the target right in the middle.

Kyoshi merely shrugs and says "Ok Miashi, your turn."

"What!? Do I have to hit the same target as Nick did? That's impossible!"

"Come on Miashi, it's only fair that we all need to hit the same target" snickers Nick.

"Oh ok fine" Miashi sighs.

Miashi does a few quick hand signs and then throws the kunai right into the centre of the target.

"Whoa, how on earth did you do that?" asks Kyoshi in an awed voice.

Nick pulls Miashi aside and says "Miashi, please tell me you used Genjutsu to trick us into thinking you hit that."

"Course I did, but only because I didn't want her to get mad at me. You know how scary she can be when she gets angry."

Nick nodded his agreement.

Kyoshi then comes over with Miashi's kunai in her hand.

"MIASHI!"

"Yes Kyoshi?" Miashi says innocently.

"Guess where I found this?"

"Umm, in the target?"

"No, I didn't find it in the bloody target! I found it in the bushes!"

"Oh, um, ah, I can explain that."

"Oh? Ok then, I'm listening."

"Well, you see, I..."

With that Miashi ran away as fast as he could.

"Oh no you don't! Dirty, no good little liar!"

Kyoshi ran after Miashi as fast as she could, and soon caught up with him. Nick could here yelling and screaming coming from their general direction.

"Well, I guess I better make sure they don't hurt themselves too much" Nick said to himself.

He walked to them, sighing and wondering why he had to be stuck with such idiots. He would protect them with every bone in his body, but that didn't mean he had to think nicely of them.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for ages, been busy with school. Please review!**


	3. Ichiraku

After the training incident yesterday, Huugo had prohibited Miashi and Kyoshi from training together, at least until after the Chuunin Exams, to try and prevent his students killing each other before the Exams. This put added pressure onto Nick, as both Miashi and Kyoshi wanted him to train with them. Nick decided that he would just go and train by himself, and try to perfect the Shadow Clone Jutsu and maybe even make up some more strategies for his metal techniques. After training for an hour, he was able to make 120 Shadow Clones, but this left him feeling extremely tired. After another 2 hours of training, he was able to make 20 without any problems. He thought that this would be enough, and so he started trying to think of some stratagems. He finally came up with the fact that if he melted down a lot of metal, then he could make a platform of it and fly. He was trying to think of a way that he could make this technique better and maybe an offensive technique when Kyoshi came running and bumped into him.

"Miashi's in trouble again, he said something to a big ninja, I think he called him "big and fat", and now the ninja and his friends are beating him up!" Kyoshi said.

Nick went on his metal platform while Kyoshi was leading him through the streets of Konoha until they reached Ichiraku ramen store. Upon arrival, they noticed that Miashi had half of the ninjas in a Genjutsu, but that still left 7 of them. Miashi was trying his best to dodge the ninjas, but a lot of the punches thrown by the ninjas were connecting. Kyoshi jumped in and was fighting 2 of the ninjas at once. Nick took 1 of them down by wrapping him up in the metal platform and slamming it against the wall, and then fought 2 of them. Miashi tried to say thanks, but he was running out of chakra and stamina quickly. Nick made the all of the enemy ninjas kunai melt down, and made the metal cover him. He punched one of the ninja he was fighting through the wall, but the other ninja punched him in the face, where the metal wasn't covering. Nick pulled him close to him, and made spikes come out of the metal, impaling the ninja. The ninja scream attracted more spectators. Nick retracted the spikes, making the ninja's limp body slip of the spikes and onto the ground. He made a few spikes come out of the wrist area, and shot them at some of the ninja. It hit one in the back, and he coughed up some blood and fell to the ground, and he hit 2 ninjas in the legs, making them yell in pain and surprise. Miashi let all of the other ninja out the Genjutsu, and when they saw the bodies, they ran away, screaming dire threats at Miashi. Miashi started to thank Kyoshi and Nick, but before he could, he collapsed. Kyoshi let out a gasp of shock and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Someone get a medic-nin!" Nick said.

A few people ran to the hospital to get some medic-nins, but many people were openly disgusted at the scene. Many people thought that someone should go and tell ANBU about what the Genin trio did, and a couple of people went off to do just that.

"We should to the hospital before ANBU arrives" Kyoshi said.

Carrying Miashi between them, Kyoshi and Nick made it to the hospital in 5 minutes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the secretary.

"Our friend has been hurt in a fight" puffed Kyoshi, tired after carrying Miashi.

"I see, and how badly is he hurt?" questioned the secretary.

"He has multiple bruises, a lot of cuts on his body, and he has a black eye."

"Ok, I will try to get him to see a medic-nin right away."

"Thank you."


	4. 301

It had been a day since Miashi's fight with the ninjas. It had only taking the medical-nin an hour to treat Miashi's wounds, but she said that he would need a days rest. Kyoshi and Nick didn't leave his side, even when he told them they should be training.

The next day, Kyoshi, Miashi and Nick were all training together, despite Huugo's worries. It was only one day until the Chuunin Exams, and they wanted to think of some ways they could gather information as a team. Nick suggested that he make some distractions with his metal controlling ability, while the others look around for information. They all agreed on this, and they trained as a team for about 3 hours. After training, Kyoshi went to her home, while Nick and Miashi went to try and find a warm place in the streets to sleep. Nick ended up sleeping on the roof of a house, and Miashi used his money to stay at the lodge.

_**The next day...**_

Kyoshi, Miashi and Nick met at the school.

"Well, are you guys ready to do this?" Kyoshi asked.

"Ready as ever" both boys said at the same time.

They walked up to the 3rd floor where they saw a crowd had gathered. The trio peered over the heads of the crowd to see what the commotion was about. A girl was being pushed by 2 young men, one with 3 bandages on his face and 2 huge kunai on his back. Kyoshi was about to step in and help the girl, but Miashi held her back.

"Miashi, let me go! I've got to help her!" Kyoshi said angrily.

"Wait Kyoshi! Those 2 boys are not as they appear. They are adults, and this is only the second floor. It's all a simple Genjutsu." Miashi explained.

With that the trio set of to climb the last set of stairs to get to the real room 301.


	5. Test

The Genin trio walked into the testing room, and listened to their proctor, Ibiki Morino, explain the rules. When he explained about the no cheating rule, Nick thought he would have to be extra careful, and not use any hand signs.

"Start" Ibiki said.

Nick immediately melted down the kunai of the ninja in front of him to make a mirror. He angled it at Shikamaru Nara, who everyone knew was the smartest in the class. He copied down all of Shikamaru's answers, and then made the mirror split into the answers, and made them go to the front of the class. He knew it was risky, but it was worth the risk, as it was better than not becoming a Chunnin. Once he knew that both Miashi and Kyoshi had copied the answers down, he made the metal slide into someone else's pocket.

"You there, 88, let's go." Said one of the sentinels around the room said to the boy Nick 'gave' the metal to.

After the time was up, Ibiki announced the tenth question and its consequences. Nick was fairly certain he could get the right answer by cheating, so he turned around and nodded to Miashi and Kyoshi to show that he was happy to go on. They nodded their acceptance, and they waited for the tenth question. Ibiki explained how the tenth question was the choice to go on or not, and gave a speech about choices. Suddenly, a kunai flew through the window and hit the wall. It carried a banner with it, and a woman jumped into view.

The scantily dressed woman explained that she was 'Anko', and she would be the proctor for the 2nd test.


End file.
